


I Promise

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [10]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 20





	I Promise

You’d cut your Disney plans off the menu completely, and were packed up that night to head home. Your mother begged you to stay, but you just wanted to get somewhere quiet. 

Bruce was just as quiet as you were and only spoke to your brother when he was crying. “You got my phone number now, buddy. You can call or text whenever okay?” He crouched to hug him. “And maybe before school starts we can all go do something fun. We aren’t that far.” 

Your brother sniffled. “Okay.” He agreed sadly. “I’m sorry about your friend.” 

He gave him a smile. “Thanks.” He ruffled his hair. “He would have liked you.” He sighed. “See you around, buddy.”

He waved and went to hug you, squishing his face into you. You leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “I’ll see you soon.” You promised him.

“Love you.” He said sadly before running off to stand with your parents. He held on to your mom, her hand on his back. 

“We’ll come visit before the next school year.” You promised. 

They nodded. “Please text me when you get home.” our mom said. “Drive safe.” Now she would be worried more than usual about you.

“I promise.” You nodded before following Bruce out. . Your hand never left his as you made your way to the car. He got in the car with you once things were packed, and drove off silently. You watched out the window, amazed at how fast things in life could change.

Bruce reached over to hold your hand. “I’m glad we can be here for each other.” He knew that he couldn’t have gone through this alone. 

“Me too. I’d be more of a mess right now.” You sniffled. “It’s Kyle. I mean, he’s been one of our closest friends for years.”

Bruce nodded. “I can’t even wrap my head around it.” He choked up. “I texted him just last night!” He sighed. “He was graduating soon!” He cried. "Now…"

You blinked back more tears. “He had so much ahead of him.” You agreed. "He planned to take a year off to travel."

Bruce had to pull off into a fast food place parking lot, pulling you to him so he could properly cry. Death wasn't something he had much experience with, and now it was hitting him with someone who was like a brother.

You rubbed his back as you cried together, thankful you could be there. Knowing you had a funeral to attend was looming over you.

* * *

Bruce watched your get ready the following morning and stood to help you put on your black cardigan. Neither of you had said much that morning, as there were no words to say You helped him fix his tie before you both walked out. Your hand found his, needing the comfort. “We’ll get through this.” He said gently, getting in the car. “I’m sorry you’re meeting under these circumstances, but this is Alfred.” He introduced him. “Alfred, this is Y/N.” 

“Lovely to meet you.” Alfred bowed his head. “I am sorry for your loss, Miss.”

“Thank you. It’s so nice to meet you.” You gave him a weak smile. At least now you had a face with a name. 

He smiled and carefully drove off. “Mr. Wayne chose me as your driver today under the circumstances.” He explained. “After how Mr. Erickson passed.”

You nodded. “Thank you. I have full confidence in you.” You complimented him.

“Thank you, Miss.” He smiled. 

Bruce kissed your cheek gently, rubbing your leg. You cuddled against him, sniffling. He pulled out the tissues he brought and handed you one. You took it with a sad smile, letting the silence wash over you.

Bruce was by your side the entire ceremony and held you when you sobbed. He kissed your temple towards the end before the two of you went to see his parents. You hugged his mother tightly as he hugged his father. You didn’t say you were sorry, because that felt so forced. You hugged her a little tighter instead. “I think I have some pictures on my computer of Kyle that never got posted. Do you want me to e-mail them to you?” You offered.

“Oh, that would be so lovely.” His mother sniffled. “Thank you. And thank you for being his friend.” She kissed your cheek. “Both of you. When he first mentioned being friends with Bruce Wayne, I was worried.” She admitted, glancing at Bruce. “But, he spoke highly of you. I hope you know that.” 

“He helped me be a better guy, so I’m honored.” He told her. “You raised a great guy.” He assured them. “And, if you guys ever need  _ anything _ , you can call me.” He told them. “I can literally get you anything.” He didn’t want them to ever worry after this.

“Thank you.” She hugged him. “I’ll let you know.” She said softly. 

* * *

Once back at your house, the pair of you were in your comfortable clothes, holding each other. You were staring at the tv though nothing was on. How did you move on from this? From being faced with the reality that one day you’d bury someone else you loved. 

“Let’s elope.” Bruce blurted out.

You looked up at him. “What?” You blinked, wondering if your mind wasn’t messing with you. 

He looked at you. “Let’s elope.” He repeated. “Kyle wasn’t even 24, and he’s gone.” He went on sadly. “I could lose you in some freak accident at any time. You could lose me. I don’t want to die without being your husband.” 

You searched his eyes before nodding. “Let’s do it.” You agreed with his reasoning. You were nervous as all hell, but excited as well.

“First thing tomorrow or right now?” He cupped your cheek. 

Blushing, you bit your lip. “Want to fly out to Vegas, enjoy today, and do it tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Sounds perfect.” He kissed you softly. “I love you.”

“And I love you. So much.” You rubbed his chest. “I love our life.” You leaned into him again. “By this time tomorrow, I’ll be a Wayne.”

“I can’t wait. You’re my soulmate.” He sighed. “Never believed in that until you.” 

* * *

Just an hour after deciding to elope, the pair of you boarded his family plane and flew to Vegas. You had never been, and found yourself in constant awe over the beauty of the lights. It was nearing dinner when you stopped him. “Can...can we get me a nice dress?”

He beamed. “Yes, baby. Any kind you want.” He promised. “I know the best tailors here.” He told you. “What kind were you thinking?”

“Something with an open back. I want to be a pretty bride for you.” You said shyly. “Nothing too fancy.” You made a face. 

He chuckled and kissed your nose. “I have a place in mind.” He led you back the way you had come. 

You smiled as you eventually went into a store and gasped at how large it was. “This place is massive. Do they have a map?!”

“Better. They have a Juliet.” He grinned. “Is Ms. Juliet in the back?” He asked a worker. “My mom comes here for ball gowns.” He told you. “Flies here for her.”

You gasped at him. “Then it’s expensive.” You blushed. 

“Quality.” He assured you. “Ms. Juliet!” 

“Ah, Mr. Wayne.” A woman came out. “Time for a party?” She asked with a smile. “Your mother was in just last month!” 

“This is for a different woman in my life.” He motioned to you. “Meet my fiance, Y/N.” He told her. 

“Hello!” She beamed, going to kiss both your cheeks. “I am practically family. So welcome.” She greeted you. “When will you need your dress by?” 

“Tomorrow.” You and Bruce told her.

She playfully smacked Bruce upside the head. “This means I cannot make you one made for you.” She told you apologetically. “Tell me what you’d like.”

“Oh that’s fine!” You told her. “I’m just looking for something with an open back is all. Not overly fancy.” You shrugged. “I’m not a fancy person.”

She beamed. “I have a ‘not fancy’ section.” She promised before taking you away. “You. Go relax.” She shoo’d Bruce, making you chuckle.

He smirked and waved before going to sit comfortably. He couldn’t wait to see what dress you picked. Knowing Juliet she’d have you hide it in a dress bag until tomorrow. And he was okay with that. He thought to himself that maybe you could buy rings together. He would mention that when you left, hoping to do that before dinner.

It took only about an hour for Juliet to find you the perfect dress, the both of you coming out. You smiled as you held a concealed dress bag. "It's gorgeous." You told him.

“You make it gorgeous I’m sure.” He stood and smiled. “Thank you.” He gave Juliet a hug. “Just put it on the family tab.” He told her. “Put a nice sized tip on there for you, too. Oh, and are you guys set for dinner?”

She patted his chest. “Yes, dear, but thank you.” She smiled brightly at him. “I expect to see pictures!” 

“Of course.” Bruce beamed, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Night, Juliet.” He waved to her as he led you out. “So, how about we get this dress to the hotel...and go look at rings?”

You looked at him in excitement. “Rings?” You asked. 

“A wedding band for me, and a proper wedding band set for you. Move your promise ring to your other hand.” He smiled. 

You nodded. “I’d really love that.” You said honestly. “Can I have something engraved on yours from me?”

He nodded. “We can make that happen.” He kissed your head. “I’m so excited.” 

“You better sign a real name.” You teased him, thinking back to the random women who showed up at your apartment.

“But your my Bond girl.” He pouted. 

You giggled. “Wouldn’t you rather I be your wife?”

He nodded quickly. “Alright, you got me there.” He agreed. "Halloween, then?"

You grinned and nodded. “I have your suit in mind already.” You winked. 

“I’m pretty sure you already have it in your cart online.” He teased. When you blushed, he chuckled. “I knew it.”

“Just in case!” You defended. “It may sell out!”

“Well, you could always get it for our honeymoon.” He grinned. “Where would my bride to be like to go?” He asked as the pair of you walked. “Anywhere.” 

“Just as long as I have you, the scenery doesn’t matter.” You smiled up at him. “I just want to celebrate.” You kissed him softly. As much as you still hurt for the loss of your friend, you knew him. He would have wanted the pair of you to celebrate the lives you had. 

He kissed you tenderly. “I love you so much.” He pulled you into a hug, not caring that he was in the middle of a sidewalk.

You giggled and nuzzled to him. 

* * *

Lying in bed that night, he held you close. Neither of you were tired, but wanted to attempt to sleep for your big day tomorrow. He kept playing with your promise ring, excited for a new set to be there. You’d picked out something perfect for you, and as he didn’t see your dress, he didn’t see the engraving on his ring, either. It was going to be a perfect surprise. 

Closing his eyes, he eagerly awaited the next morning. He was surprised when he felt you shake him awake, not realizing he had fallen asleep so deeply. “I’m up. I’m up.” He mumbled, blinking his eyes open.

“I’m going to get ready.” You kissed his nose. “You have the other side of the suite to do yours.” You pointed to the little living room. “I’ll text you when I’m ready.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He sat up and gave you a proper kiss before getting out of bed. He moved quickly. 

* * *

Once you finished your hair and makeup, you took a look in the mirror before texting him. “Ready?” 

“More than.” Came his instant reply. 

You slipped out of the bathroom, chewing on your lip.

He turned from where he was standing and beamed when he saw you. “Wow.” He said lovingly, tearing up. “You’re...wow.” He breathed, his heart pounding in his chest.

You smiled at him. “Don’t exaggerate.” You blushed. “You’re not bad yourself, handsome.” You held out your hand for him. “Now, take me to make me a Wayne.”

He kissed your knuckles. “Best day of my life.” He led you out. “Hopefully one day tied with when we have our first kid.”

You blushed. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. It’s nice.” You admitted. “Can we get a dog first, though?” You asked playfully.

“Maybe two.” He chuckled and helped you into the fancy Uber he ordered once you got to the ground floor. 

“I can’t wait.” You slid in happily. 

He beamed and held your hand tightly all the way. “Picture before we go in?” He asked once you got there. “Can’t get married and not have at least some pictures.”

“All the pictures then.” You smiled and posed for a selfie. “I’m sure we can find someone inside to take pictures of the ceremony.” You kissed his cheek gently, not wanting your lipstick to leave a mark. 

“The package I bought comes with pictures, a video, and more.” He said proudly. 

“So prepared. You make great husband material.” You smirked. "Let's get hitched, Mr. Wayne."

He grinned and tugged you inside happily. 

* * *

The first time he kissed you as his wife, he never wanted to stop. You smiled against him and giggled when he held your face in his hands. When he pulled away, you threw your head back and laughed at him covered in lipstick. “That’s perfect.” You grinned. "So your color.

He winked. “I’m going to have to get you that lip paint that stays forever.” He laughed, lacing his fingers with yours. "Let's go celebrate, Mrs. Wayne."

You beamed at him. “Let’s, husband.” You said happily. 


End file.
